The Ultimate Alliance - The Ultimate Series episode 8
by dinodisneylover1
Summary: In this episode, we just did our job as always. After we've watched a movie Sally Rasmaussen, Simon Squealer and Chippy P. Crunchrat revealed the darkness out of that movie. Can we face this threat?


The Ultimate Alliance – The Ultimate Series

Episode 8: Television Madness

(_One of the cities on Earth, New York City, is quiet at the moment. But trouble began to brew._)

(_Glass shatters when a band of villains stole some money_)

Captain Gutt: Alright, men. Take everything you can.

Police agent: Hold it right there.

Captain Gutt: Squint! Flynn! Take down that fool.

(_Squint the prehistoric rabbit and Flynn the Elephant seal knew what to do._)

(Familiar voice): Hold it right there, Gutt.

Shira: You ain't goin' nowhere as long as I am here.

Raz: Hey, Captain. Look who came here.

Captain Gutt: (_laughs_) Shira? It was very stupid of you to come here. I'm gonna skin you and then I'll...

(_Someone arrives and Gutt looked_)

Me: And then you what?

Captain Gutt: Who's that?

Me: You're worst nightmare.

Captain Gutt: It doesn't matter. I can take down both of you.

(_But suddenly other heroes appeared_)

Silas: Uh, Captain. I think we have a little problem.

Captain Gutt: I... I... I surrender, I surrender.

Thea: Well, that went easy.

(_Gutt and his crew will be brought to Minera Prison Island_)

Captain Gutt: We'll see each other again and then I will not surrender so easily!

Me: Let's head back to base.

(_Via our helicarrier, we went home. But we forgot something without noticing._)

Simon: Is that their ship, Sally?

Sally Rasmaussen: I never forget that sight since the invasion.

Chippy P. Crunchrat: Than let's follow it.

(_At night, we watched together a movie: 'The Neverending Story'. It's actually fun, because that movie gave me hope for my wish just like other things._)

Me: You know, that music of Limahl is just beautiful. It's good he's still alive.

Jasmine: That wolf was kinda scary, just like the one who attacked Thea.

Trap: Yeah, I thought 'scary' is not in your dictionnary. (_laughs_)

Thea: Hey!

Me: Relax, Thea. He's just joking. You're a bit like me, you know.

Thea: What do you mean?

Me: Knowing the difference between joking and bullying. It's in my autism. (_yawning_) From a movie like that, you get sleepy. Shall we go to bed?

Thea: That's not a bad idea. (_yawning_)

Peaches: (_yawning_) Yeah, I agree.

(_We went to bed, we were so tired. But we didn't know that someone is entering the castle without making a noise_)

Sally Rasmaussen: Shh, be quiet.

(_Normally the guards are guarding, but they didn't see the 3 sneak thieves_._ In a few minutes, they've entered the living room_)

Chippy P. Crunchrat: What a luxury, this kid has.

Simon: But what are we doing exactly here?

Sally Rasmaussen: You know, that the Master send us to do something evil.

Chippy P. Crunchrat: Who is your master, actually?

Sally Rasmaussen: Oh, yes. I forgot. You weren't in our team yet. But soon you will, Crunchrat. Xehanort will be happy.

Simon: Hey, Sally. Look at this DVD. Look at what they watched.

Chippy P. Crunchrat: The Neverending Story?

Sally Rasmaussen: What's the story?

Chippy P. Crunchrat: It's about a world that's terrorized by dark powers, but it ends good.

Sally Rasmaussen: Wait a minute. Wait a minute! Oh. (_giggles_) This time we can use our dark powers we gained from the Lord. And reveal the darkness from that movie.

Chippy P. Crunchrat: How do you use that?

Sally Rasmaussen: You don't have it yet, Crunchrat. Simon and I will summon it.

(_Sally and Simon thinking very hardly and so they summoned the darkness from the movie out of the TV. It worked and then a horrifying creature came out of the television. Sally and the others were petrified of what they saw._)

(Creature): (_growls silently_)

(_Sally, Simon and Crunchrat came slowly closer to the animal_)

(Creature): If you come any closer, I rip you to shreds.

Sally Rasmaussen: Who are you?

(Creature): I'm Gmork. And you whoever you are, may have the honor to serve me.

Simon: Serve you? We only serve Xehanort.

Gmork: Xehanort? Who is that?

Sally Rasmaussen: In other words someone more powerful then you.

Gmork: (_growls_)

Chippy P. Crunchrat: Watch out, he's dangerous!

Gmork: Hmm, maybe you will serve me, when I give you a reward.

Simon: A reward?

Gmork: You're reward will be huge.

Sally Rasmaussen: Well, we want 2 things.

Chippy P. Crunchrat: 1. We want riches.

Gmork: And the second thought?

Sally Rasmaussen: Kill Sean Peetermans and the Defenders.

Gmork: Agreed, but I also want something in return.

(_That morning, I woke up_)

Me: (_yawning_) Well, that was a good sleep. Time for something delicious.

(_alarm blaring_)

Me: What, an emergency. How can I eat something when there's trouble? Defenders. Assemble.

Geronimo: Alright, what is it this time?

Me: (_Watching the computer in the lab_) It seems like there's an attack in Bruges.

Missing Link (from Monsters vs Aliens): Another Dark Lord?

Me: Let's get moving.

(_We arrived in Bruges and are dealing with the threat_)

Me: Alright, evil doer. Show me your ugly face and try face us.

(_growling_)

Donald Duck: Uh, Whatever it is, you antagonise it.

(_Then the evil doer came out of one of the shops_)

Gmork: Trying to challenge me, don't you, boy?

Defenders: Gmork?!

Me: Are you also with the Lords of Shadow?

Gmork: Lords of Shadow, what are you talking about? Maybe my new servants joined them.

(_and his so called servants arrived_)

Sally: So, Stiltons. Here we are again.

Geronimo: Sally.

Benjamin: Simon.

Me: And Crunchrat?

Thea: What are you doing here with this monster? How does it come that Gmork is here?

Sally: Oh, we called the powers of darkness out of the DVD that lied on the table.

Me: Shit, I forgot to put it back.

Gmork: Face me! Or are you not hero enough?

Aladdin: We will defeat you, creature. Just like those others.

(_A battle began against Gmork, Crunchrat, Simon and Sally_**, **_but we failed_)

Monkey (from Kung Fu Panda): They're too strong.

Sally: Did it hurt? Well, we've liked to stay longer, but we've got to go.

Simon: Gmork. You can try to attack the fields of that boy's castle.

(_Gmork went to Castlevania_)

Me: Oh no, we must stop him.

Thea: They've taken their own ways.

Me: Let's split up. Thor, you and some other defenders go after Simon. Green Lantern, you and some other teammates after Sally. Ash, you follow Sally, take some teammates at choice. The rest follow me to catch Gmork. When you get to them, face them in a battle. Never underestimate your foes.

Ash Ketchum: Roger.

Pongo: Got it.

Me: And the game is on.

(_Gmork reached the fields and kills everything in his path. He's also close at Primeval Park_)

Gmork: Fear me or face my fury!

Hercules: I don't think so, Gmork.

Gmork: You will never kill me. I'm too powerful.

Me: But so is Hercules.

(_Gmork tries to outrun us._)

Me: Phew, he didn't kill the animals in the park. What about you, Geronimo? Geronimo?

(_The Stiltons entered Primeval Park and saw an amazing sight._)

Pandora: Look at that.

Benjamin: A Tyrannosaurus! Sean is an animal collector.

Geronimo: Not only T-Rex, look at those others and this list. These are the greatest animals in the whole world. He has Triceratops, Pachycephalosaurus, Elephants, Crocodiles.

Trap: Maybe it something to do with that.

(_Trap pointed to my poster that has been made about Primeval Park with the slogan just as in Prehistoric Park 'Extinction doesn't have to be forever'._)

Trap: He gave these animals a second chance to live or live forever like in his wish.

Thea: I could be crazy or maybe Trap is saying something special.

Geronimo: Trap is right. Those dinosaurs are saved.

Me: (_clearing my throat_)

Geronimo: Oh, Sean. We were...

Me: I see you found my wildlife sanctuary. But dinosaurs and those modern-day animals won't be the only residents. My park is gonna be filled with many types of creatures. Creatures that were, creatures that are and some creatures that have yet to come.

Thea: So you mean the past, the present and the future. Why?

Me: Everybody deserves a second chance, ain't it? We better move on, we have to stop Gmork.

(_On our way_)

Me: I think I have an idea to make sure that mork stays away forever.

Thea: What is it?

Me: Sally said that they smmoned the darkness from 'The Neverending story'. If we can get him back in the TV, he's gone for good or else...

Thea: He's trapped in this world to reach havoc for eternity, I understand.

Hercules: Guys, he went into the castle.

Me: Let's go.

(_In the garden_)

Me: He destroys my beautiful garden. The other monsters will not be happy.

Thea: I'll distract him.

Geronimo and me: No!

Geronimo: It's too dangerous, he'll kill you.

Thea: I must do it. It's the only way to save the castle.

Me: Alright, lead him to the living room. I believe in you.

Thea: Hey, Gmork!

(_Gmork saw her_)

Thea: Do you want your next meal? Well, it's right in front of you!

Gmork: I'll rip you to shreds!

Thea: Then come and catch me!

(_Gmork runs after her to the living room._)

Me: Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Genie. Do you want to...

Genie: Say no more, little friend. We'll fix the Maze Gardens with a bit of magic!

Me: Come, to the living room.

(_While in the living room_)

Me: Thea!

Thea: Sean! (_Gmork put Thea on the ground with one paw_)

Gmork: Give me that powerful weapon you carry.

Me: The Keyblade? Why do you want that?

Gmork: (_laughs_)

Benjamin: What's so funny?

Gmork: With that weapon I can rule over everything.

Me: I will never give it to you.

Gmork: Foolish boy. If you really want to fight, then fight the Nothing.

Me: The Nothing isn't released in this world and it never will.

Gmork: I see you're full of hope. Give me that Keyblade and I release this mouse.

Thea: Sean, don't listen to him.

Me: Thea.

Thea: I'm okay, don't let the worlds fall into the paws of this monster.

Gmork: (_laughs_)

(_Thea bites_)

Gmork: AAAWW! Why, you little bastard! I'm gonna...

Me: You're going to do nothing! (_I gave a knock with my Keyblade_)

(_A battle began against Gmork. He attacked ferociously with his paws and tries to bite us. Finally, we triumphed._)

Gmork: I forgot an important lesson: 'Don't mess with Keyblade masters'

Me: You're gonna learn that lesson into a place from which you never shall return.

(_I opened a some kind of portal in the TV and we didn't realise that the Nothing came out of it and grabbed Gmork._)

Me: Good riddance.

Charlie Barkin: I shall call it a double chilli wolfburger with onions and peckles.

Captain America: Guys, we have Sally and her pals.

Sally Rasmaussen: Keep your hands of me, will ya.

Simon: Where's Gmork?

Thea: He's back where he belongs.

Chippy P. Crunchrat: Good work, boy. Maybe I can offer you a job to work with me.

Me: Think again, Crunchrat.

Sally Rasmaussen: I hope you don't think we're stupid or some kind. We were just, you know playing the game. (_laughs_)

Me: Yeah, sure.

Diego: Say, you told us you kept a bargain with Gmork, so what does he want.

Simon: I don't know, he wants the bottom of our shoes or something.

(_But the TV wasn't closed yet. The Nothing appeared._)

Chippy P. Crunchrat: I know Sally wears shoes with heels, but the rest of us like other mice or rats don't even wear shoes. That stupid wolf.

Gmork: Stupid rats! It was your soul.

Simon: Hey, get away. This is not good.

(_The Nothing grabbed the 3 villains into the TV_)

Sally, Simon and Crunchrat: (_screaming_)

Thea: Sean, quick. Seal the TV from it's black magic.

(_I sealed it_)

Trap: And I thought everybody goes to heaven.

Me: You know, Trap. I may not be religious, but it's good to believe in a place where people we've lost still live. I hope my wish comes true.

Manny: So what shall we do now.

Me: Doing some fun things I guess. And about Gmork, we'll never see that freak ever again. But I'm not sure about those other three.

(_Meanwhile in the TV realm_)

Simon: We're stuck in this godforsaken place.

Chippy P. Crunchrat: We must get out of here.

(Familiar voice): You fool, you don't know how you can get out of here.

Chippy P. Crunchrat: Who's there, show yourself.

Sally Rasmaussen: I know that voice.

Nega-Sean: That is enough, Crunchrat. Stop your sniveling and heed my words.

Chippy P. Crunchrat: Um...Okay.

Nega-Sean: It is a grave mistake to work with someone we don't know like Gmork.

Simon: And now we're trapped, because of him.

Nega-Sean: I can free you all, Simon Squealer.

Sally Rasmaussen: You do?

Nega-Sean: Yes, I have power. But first you, Crunchrat. We know who you are and want you to join us.

Chippy P. Crunchrat. Really?

Nega-Sean: If you do exactly as we say, I may decide to release you and the others from this prison.

Sally Rasmaussen: It would be a good idea, Chippy.

Chippy P. Crunchrat: Oh, then you can count on me. Just get me outta here, and you can tell me what to do!

Nega-Sean: A very wise choice indeed. (_a dark portal opens_ _and the 3 villains entered_) Now...proceed. With everyone's help including you, soon every world in existance will all be ours.

**THE END**


End file.
